SpadeShaped Love
by albino-bastard
Summary: Alfred gets lost in a strange forest when he stumbles upon a strange Spade-shaped stone. Little does he know Arthur has stumbled upon the same stone a week ago.. T for language based on the card sets. More chapters soon!
1. The Stone

**NOTE:  
><strong>

**Hello my loves *shot* lol so yeah i was just kinda staring at the card sets and suddenly *DRAMATIC SNAP* i was in shitty-story writing mode *Dramatic music* so i set of on a two day adventure of writing this.**

**Hetalia and it's "wonderful" characters Do NOT belong to me.**

**This story is based of the card set Hidekaz did, it's on ZC just look up Artestella and you fine crap-tons of stuff about it. Anyways i saw that America was the King of Spades and England was the Queen of Spades (knew this already i was just too lazy at the time to write something about it until just now.) **

**I am currently writing the next chapter! But when i saw who the Queen of Diamonds was i was like =n=" poor Switzerland " then i thought of france having a gun pointed to his head half the time and laughed my ass off. w"**

**Oh and please don't be mean and Review i really need feedback! **

**OH OH , and for thos of you wondering about my username it's Romano's nickname for Prussia XD Albino Bastard, kinda like he calls Spain Tomato Bastard.. and France Wine Bastard.. THE BASTARD TRIO FTW**

**LOL ENJOY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred pulled up to the forest, honestly he's been to England's place many of times and this was new. He remembered getting lost somehow and ending up in this dark and thick forest. He sighed and shrugged, "Guess it won't hurt to look around." he began walking through the trees looking up and frowning as it got darker, then he looked around; his car was nowhere to be seen, "Damn I went too far." he pouted as he went in a random direction hoping it would get him back to his lost car but he only wondered deeper into the misty dark forest. "I-I'm kinda scared! W-wait! Heros n-never get scared! HAHAHA!" his scared laugh echoed through the forest as he continued to walk. Suddenly he tripped on something and fell on his face, "OWWW~!" he whined as he turned around to see what it was, he was expecting to see a tree root or a rock, but as he got a better look it looked like some sort of stone that was buried by dirt and some mushrooms. Alfred sat up and wiped his hand over it and began cleaning the top to see what it was. He raised a brow when he saw a very well carven spade symbol on the top, "Woah…Awesome.." he then saw what looked like a green vest; that was Arthur's! it had his name on it!, "A-Arthur!" Alfred called out, but then he felt faint and layed down resting his hand on the symbol but pulled back quickly as it started to glow a dark purple.<p>

Alfred's vision faded to black as he collapsed next to the stone with his hand still directly on top of the spade symbol and slowly disappeared into tiny sparks of purple dust….As his clothing was left right next to where Arthur's were… (030 damn this is kinda hard to write..)

When Alfred opened his eyes he found himself in a patch of light green and very soft grass. He sat up groaning as he rubbed his eyes that soon widened as he looked around himself. "W-WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed and jumped to his feet creating a huge-ass headrush and he tumbled back waiting for his vision to un-fuzz before looking around. He was no longer in the misty forest, but a whole new world. Slowly he rose to his feet and looked down at the purple clothing that Arthur would wear when he was trying to be a gentleman, but.. Purple…. "W-where am I?" . Almost everything around him was purple, blue, and spade-shaped, even the trees had spade-shaped leaves on them! When he finally calmed down he spotted what looked like a large village and headed towards it. Tripping on everything on the way there until he finally stumbled in front of the gates with a giant spade symbol on them.

He walked into the people filled streets ; it seemed he blended in quite well with the locals. Suddenly everyone was cheering, Alfred turned his attention to a large carriage that was being pulled by two horses and in the large to Alfred's utter amazement, was Arthur Kirkland, which freaked the shit out of America on many levels. Everyone was bowing around him but he stood staring at Arthur who was smiling at everyone until his bright green eyes landed on Alfred's sky blue ones and he blushed slightly smiling and faced away to hide his blush. Alfred blushed at Arthur's actions, "What's with him?" he mumbled as the apparent Queen of Spades climbed out and entered a tea shop. Alfred had secretly liked the Brit since the world wars and sadly Arthur hasn't taken a hint yet. Alfred too a deep breathe before grabbing a blue rose that matched his eyes very well and when the queen walked out Alfred put on a charming smile and presented him with the flower. Arthur stopped and a bright blush appeared on his pale face as that cute boy from the crowd was giving him a flower that clearly matched the boy's bright blue eyes. To Alfred's complete joy Arthur smiled and took the flower and blushed more as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek bringing the same blush to Alfred's face. But it didn't last much longer because Arthur had already gotten back into the carriage and back to the castle. Alfred smiled; he liked it very much here. "Finally…" he sighed happily as he walked down the road when he saw a knight sign up sheet, "May as well get settled… Plus, I need more action in my life if I'm going to be stuck here…"

Alfred took the pen in his hands and signed his name neatly on the form and attended the training later that day. If he wanted to be a knight he needed too make it in the army. They had him in one of those metal uniforms but thankfully it was not bulky, but rather skinny so they could move around better. Alfred heard his name being called and he grabbed his sword and shield and headed out in the sparring ring. There waited another trainee smirking at him and smiling at the queen. This guy was fucking huge! Alfred froze and suddenly remembered that Arthur had taught him how to fight with a sword when he was a teenager so he just smirked on back.

Arthur was sitting in a throne looking down at the two. When he got a better look at the second trainee his eyes widened as a slight blush appeared and he clutched the rose that he refused to put down all day. He gently tugged on one of his servant's sleeves, "Yes my queen?" the young lady in her 20's smiled up at her queen who was pointing at the lad in the skinny armor, "Who's that?" he tried not to sound like he already knew who America was but failed a bit. The servant looked at the boy and smiled, "That's Alfred F. Jones He's not from around here apparently… But he's not from one of the other kingdoms either.." she told the queen as they both watched the two knights approach each other.

Alfred was still smirking as he dodged the clumsy blows by just an inch and their swords clashed with a the loud sound of steel hitting together violently. Alfred had used many of the moves Arthur had taught him and he was surprised that he could still pull them off as their swords clashed once again Alfred twisted them and threw the other man's sword to the other side of the arena and pointed his sword to the other's throat smiling as he lowered his sword and began to walk away. But the man wasn't done with him yet and had grabbed his sword and charged him while his back was turned.

Arthur watched clutching the rose for dear life as the two fought and sighed in relief when Alfred had his sword to the other mans throat, but to everyone's surprise he lowered the sharp weapon and smiled and turned his back walking away. But the other man growled and grabbed his sword and charged for the boy. Arthur panicked and screamed, "Ameri-Alfred!" Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth.

Alfred turned and their swords clashed once again as they glared at each other, "You d-don't know w-when to s-stop!" Alfred hissed and the other just laughed and spat , "I'll end you." and backed away only to go for Alfred's stomach. Alfred moved out of the way as he suddenly felt a rush as he charged him and used one of Arthur's moves and he bent down and cut his torso with one swipe. For Alfred everything seemed to slow down as he remembered seeing Arthur do that move with his enemies , then he snapped back to reality and got up facing the man who was holding his stomach and glaring at Alfred as a sword was pointed at his face. Other trainees were yelling and screaming around him, "Kill him Alfred!" "Come on!" the man then spat at Alfred's feet and snickered. Alfred had had enough, he pushed the sword through the man's chest and watched as he fell to the ground lifeless. Everyone cheered around him and he turned and faced the queen who was smiling at him and he smiled wide when he saw the rose he had givin to him earlier and was lead out with all the others who made it in the army of spades to have dinner. Arthur smiled and remembered teaching him that and mumbled, "At least the git listened back then.." before heading back to the castle remembering how he got in this strange universe…

_Arthur walked through the strange misty forest a week ago when he stumbled upon a strange stone, and as he touched it dusting it off and set his vest down near by and cleaned the odd stone off when it started turning purple, "b-bloody hell?" he was about to grab his vest and run but then felt faint and collapsed as he disappeared into a small cloud of sparkling purple dust._

That night Arthur was walking through a quite secluded part of his kingdom when he saw Alfred was sitting on a stone bench holding a red rose and twirling it in his fingers smiling at it. He was in his armor and his helmet was beside him. Arthur blushed and hid hoping he wasn't seen. Alfred looked up when he heard rustling and grabbed his sword, "Who's there?" he called out. Arthur froze up and slowly walked out from where he was hiding and blushed, "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you.." he apologized as Alfred smiled and set down the sword and sat back down ,"Nah it's cool, you can join me if you want to." Alfred was looking at the bright moon blushing a bit. Arthur nodded and sat beside him still holding the rose Alfred had givin to him. Alfred smiled, "You still have it.." he looked at Arthur with his bright blue eyes and Arthur blushed and nodded, "Yeah…It's pretty.. I love roses.." he smiled sheepishly and Alfred's face fell ever so slightly, "So you're a queen which most likely means you have a king?" he asked raising a brow but Arthur shook his head, "No… Nobody has really caught my eye.. Or my heart for that matter." he sighed as he lied about the 'nobody' line because Alfred had indeed caught the queen's eye and even made him blush the first time he saw him here in the kingdom. Alfred almost sighed in relief, "I see.." then he looked down at the rose he was holding. Arthur took a deep breathe and finally spoke again, "B-but there is this one guy.." he blushed as Alfred looked up and smiled softly, "Really?" he smiled goofily and Arthur nodded , "Yeah… but he's not from around here…he's quite childish and sometimes it seems he lacks the ability to read the atmosphere… But, there's something about him that has me smiling more than I usually do… but it's hard to tell him how I feel." he hoped Alfred would get what he was saying. Alfred pouted like a toddler , "Childish? Huh?" England had always called him childish ever since he was taller than him and hearing it from him here was a bit disappointing. Arthur giggled , "Very childish." and Alfred smiled a bit at his giggle , he had always had a cute laugh. Finally after going over what Arthur had said in his mind for a good three minutes he pouted again blushing madly, "H-hey, I am NOT childish!" this made the queen jump slightly and blush smiling as he silenced Alfred by pressing his lips to his.

Alfred's eyes widened as he blushed and kissed back wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist as arms clung to his neck. They broke apart panting a bit for air and Alfred grabbed his things and held Arthur's hand as he lead them both to the castle where they spent the night together ( use your damn imagination.) .

Arthur opened his eyes and cuddled Alfred's bare chest and frowned that he had been a bit wrong about the American being a fatass. He then smiled at the fact that this was Alfred he was clinging to and he kissed his cheek before sitting up grinning. "My king~." he whispered as he kissed Alfred's lips and got up careful not to wake America, and slipped out of the room after getting dressed. Alfred opened his eyes and grinned ear to ear getting out of bed and dressed into the clothes that were left for him. When he looked into the mirror he found himself in very fancy clothing, much more fancy-looking than the ones he came here in. he put his glasses on and headed in search for Arthur.

Alfred walked out to a balcony that he usually saw Arthur at and looked out at the kingdom. It was much bigger than he thought and he smiled at the amazing view. Suddenly a finger tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face Arthur who smiled and kissed his cheek holding his hand and rested his head on his arm, "Alfred…When you said you weren't from around here what did you mean?" Arthur spoke breaking the silence and Alfred froze as the question had took his off guard and he sighed, "I'm not from well I guess I'm not from this universe…You see, I got lost and stranded in this strange misty forest and I stumbled along this-" "Stone…" Arthur suddenly said interrupting Alfred. Alfred's eyes widened, "E-Engl-" "I wonder if the other countries are worried about us..America.." Arthur spoke again but was pulled into a hug, "Th-this mean you like me!" Alfred grinned almost tearing up as Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek holding both of his hands, "Y-yes…And I was wondering if you would maybe like to be my king…" he blushed and Alfred almost jumped for joy , "Y-yes! Why wouldn't I?" Arthur sighed in relief.

After Alfred was crowned king he ran up to Arthur and gave him a loving kiss that lasted five seconds at the least. And they headed to their bedroom to -(I.M.A.G.I.N.A.T.I.O.N)

It had been five weeks since he had been crowned when something that shocked both Arthur and Alfred to no end; Yao had showed up. "woah woah woah wooah! Let me get this straight." Alfred said , he and Arthur were currently in the library in privacy talking to China who had just explained how he arrived , "So, we were missing, the others and you went looking for us, you all ended up in the same forest and a strange mist comes and separates you all?" Arthur was speechless and Yao nodded ,"Yes, aru.. Then I ended up here..". Suddenly Arthur's head snapped up, "Maybe that means your apart of our kingdom!" Arthur spoke and Yao and Alfred both looked at him and hummed in agreement, "H-hey.. If Yao ended up here then where did the other's end up Arthur?" Alfred looked out to the other kingdoms that could be seen afar. And Arthur nodded, "They must have ended up like us….But for now Yao your our joker by seeing the way your dressed." Yao pouted ,"Aiya…"

To Be Continued…


	2. The Kingdom of Hearts

**two chapters in one day XD that means it's probs really bad ain't it? ;-; sorry guys...**

**Okay so this chapter introduces the Kingdom of Hearts!**

**Here are the people so far:  
><strong>

**Queen of Hearts: Japan (Kiku Honda)**

**King of Hearts: Germany (Ludwig)**

**Joker of Hearts: Italy ( Feli Vargas) **

**Queen of Spades: England (Arthur Kirkland)**

**King of Spades: America (Alfred F. Jones)**

**Joker of Spades: China (Wang Yao)**

* * *

><p>Feli, Ludwig, and Honda looked down at the strange heart-shaped stone, suddenly Feli (im calling him that.) fell to the ground light-headed and Honda did the same ,"I-Italy!…J-Japan!" Germany fell to his knees as his eyes closed slowly as all three disappeared into a light red dust…<p>

Ludwig opened his eyes to see that Kiku and Feli were already up and seemed to be trying to figure out how they got in this strange place. ,"Ve~ Ludwig's awake!" Italy hugged Ludwig causing blush to his face and he looked at all their clothes and stood up ,"M-Mein Gott…What are we wearing? A-and why are their hearts everywhere?" he stayed calm as they all looked around before Kiku pointed to a castle and they all walked through the trees to get there, "Maybe the people there can tell us…" Kiku spoke and the three stared up at the large castle.

~Kingdom Of Spades~

Alfred sipped his coffee as he kissed the top of Arthur's head happily sighing and smiled when he felt Arthur cuddle into his chest more. Their moment was then ruined by a servant who knocked on their bedroom door, Alfred sighed in slight annoyance as he set down his coffee mug and put his pants on before opening the door and was handed a scroll and the servant bowed before apologizing for disturbing the king and queen and leaving. Alfred opened the scroll and read over it before looking over to Arthur, "Hey babe, I think we found the Axis…." he handed Arthur the scroll and sat down next to him and began to sip his mug again, "Bloody hell… Ludwig, Feli, and Kiku…But I must say I'm quite surprised Italy is not the queen considering they love each other, instead he's the joker…odd…Well then, love how about we have a little meeting with them?" he set the scroll and sat up stretching and Alfred nodded ,"I'll send a messenger to give them a scroll" Arthur watched as Alfred got dressed pouting that they could no longer cuddle but then got over it quickly and got dressed heading out to the garden to tend to his flowers.

Alfred walked down the large hallway and sent a messenger to the Kingdom of Hearts right away and watched the messenger ride away on a horse garbed in spade-shaped jewels. He smiled and snuck to the balcony where he grinned down at Arthur as he watered the roses before heading down the steps to where he sneaked up and wrapped his arms around the queen's waist and kissed his neck and giggled at the blush that came to Arthur's pale cheeks.

~Kingdom of Hearts~

Ludwig was tying Italy's shoe laces when a servant came to him and said a messenger from the Kingdom of Spades had come with a scroll. Germany stood up and held Italy's hand as he walked with him to the throne room where the Messenger garbed in all purple and blue was holding out a scroll. Ludwig froze before grabbing it and reading it with Italy and Kiku looking over his shoulder:

_Dear King and Queen and Joker of Hearts,_

_I, the King of Spades and my very own, Queen of Spades would be honored to meet you for dinner tonight. We have received the news of your arrival and would be more than happy to meet you all. Send a messenger back with ours with your answer._

_(insert awesome purple spade symbol here)_

Ludwig, Feli, and Kiku all stared at the letter before ,"Ve~! Dinner that sounds lovely! Let's go to meet them Germ- I-I mean Ludwig!" he giggled and clung to the German's neck. "I-I suppose we could go Ludwig-san…' Kiku stated still staring at the letter and finally Ludwig nodded and turned to his servants, "Send a messenger back stating we will be there at 6 pm sharp." the servants nodded and a messenger was sent.

~Kingdom of Spades~

Alfred and Arthur were in their thrones when Yao came in, "They have arrived." he tried not to smirk as Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek lovingly ,"Thanks Yao.. Send them in!" he yelled to the servants.

~Kingdom of Hearts~ (damn…)\

When the Heart Kingdom carriage pulled up in front of the Spade Castle, everyone was staring at them all of them had been waiting to see the new authorities of the Kingdom of Hearts. They were lead to a small but rather fancy dining room and when they sat down the servants bowed walking away as Yao walked in, "Nii-hao~!" he smiled as he sat down a the table and the three looked at him with shocked faces, "Y-YAO?" Ludwig was freaking out but China just simply nodded and smiled at them, "I see you found your kingdom~! How do you like it?" he asked the three still shocked nations until Italy broke the tension , "Ve~! It's so fun here China!" he sang happily and Japan nodded, "Well it is much better than that strange forest we were all in not too long ago.." Japan spoke finally and everyone turned to Ludwig, " Uh China.. Are you the king or queen?" Ludwig asked as the waiters brought out some fresh bread sticks. Yao shook his head ,"I'm the joker, aru~" and the three looked at each other, "Then who-" suddenly Alfred walked in smiling wide, "Sup' guys!" he laughed loudly and sat down fixing his glasses with a slight blush, "S-sorry we're lat-" then Arthur came out fixing his small top hat, "Sorry we're late!" he blushed madly sitting down and fixing his bow tie and then put the flowers that he and Alfred picked into the vase and the waiters brought out the food; each meal was from all of their countries so they would enjoy a good meal. Alfred broke the silence, "So uh…I'm guessing you got here the same way we did?" and Kiku nodded ,"Yes and I' won't be surprised if we hear news about the others soon.." all of then nodded in agreement.

Once the three left, Alfred as expected,carried Arthur to their bedroom where -( your children's beautiful imaginations were set free~ /shot) … and after that that! /shot even harder) Arthur cuddled up into Alfred's chest and fell asleep leaving the king thinking about who the other kingdoms would be ruled by…

To Be Continued…. ((/shot again just because))

* * *

><p><strong>lol did you guys have fun using your imaginations~? shot once again**

**/coughs and continues to write these chapters as fast as i can**

**sorry these are so bad guys im trying to finish this so i can get to uploading my other stories once again please review it helps me a lot.**

~Jayjay


End file.
